Tokyo Moo Moo
by HungryDemon
Summary: It all began in 1886, when the first soft drink was discovered. Since then, soda has begun to take over the world in epic porportions! Now it's up to the Moo Moos to save the planet from caffine and teeth decay!


A few of my friends started writing TMM fics, and they wanted me too, so I thought, "Why not?" But, it turned out to be, as always, the whacked out version which came about whilst drinking chocolate milk. Sorry. For those of you who can't make the connections (if I wasn't writing this, I know I wouldn't either) Skim is Mint, White is Zakuro, Chocolate is Lettuce, Banana is Pudding, Strawberry is Ichigo (duh). Yes, they're all named after different types of milk. As for the aliens, Sprite is Kish, Dew is Pie and Coke is Tart. Masha, Ryou and Keiichiro have remained the same, except Masha's vocabulary is now limited to two words: Masha and Aiyeeee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mountain Dew, Sprite, Coca-Cola, InuYasha, or a cow.

* * *

It all began in May of 1886, when the first soft drink, Coca-Cola was first created. Coca-Cola led the way for soft drinks the world over, until the masses became addicted to their delicious carbonated bubbles and high amount of sugar and caffeine. Few people realized, however, that soda was actually created by horrible aliens! Realizing this, two good friends Keiichiro and Ryou undertook a very, very strange experiment to create…the Moo Moos! These five special girls-Skim, White, Chocolate, Banana and Strawberry-all were merged with the DNA of five cows to combat the evil of the Soda Aliens! They are currently all working their job as waitresses in the Moo Moo Café and Milk Bar in Tokyo, which they also use as their super-secret headquarters.

"Coming, coming!" Chocolate yelled, rushing towards a table waiting to be served, but not before tripping over her feet and falling, breaking both glasses on the tray, warm milk splashing everywhere.

"And let me guess, you'd like a soda as well," Came Skim's sarcastic voice from across the room.

"Of course you may!" Strawberry chirped, bouncing cheerfully back to the kitchen taking orders.

"Whee! Look at me go!" Banana shouted merrily, spinning plates.

White said nothing but continued to take orders.

As they closed the café for the night, Masha, a robotic marshmallow with wings which that Banana constantly tried to eat sounded the alarm. "Masha masha! Aiyeee, aiyeee!"

The Moo Moos spring into action. "Moo Moo Metamorphosis!" There was a bright light and they all turned into cows.

"What is it, boy? Did Keiichiro fall in the well?" Ryou said urgently, shaking Macha.

"Aiyee!" The marshmallow continued to scream.

"Let's go, girls!" Strawberry shouted happily.

"All right!" The other four said, running out into the street.

"Did Masha even say where we were supposed to go?" Chocolate asked worriedly as the Moo Moos stepped out.

"Yer goin' nowhere, toots!" Came a new voice. The girls looked up to see….

"Sprite!"

"Who else?" The lime green alien said, jumping down from a lamppost.

"We won't let you rot any more teeth!" Moo Moo Skim shouted.

"That's right!" Moo Moo Strawberry agreed. "For your evil caffeine filled actions, we'll make you pay!"

"That's what you think, Moo Moos!" Sprite replied, crossing his arms. "I won't be defeated so easily this time!"

From behind Sprite two more aliens appeared-one an acid green and the other a murky dark brown. "All right, Moo Moos, you're going down!"

The air surrounding them erupted into thousands of carbonated bubbles, shimmering as they hammered the Moo Moos.

"Ugh! There's too many bubbles!" Chocolate yelled, wincing as they beat against her, trying to block the vicious bubble attacks.

"Girls! We need to power up!" Strawberry yelled. All five of the Moo Moos began eating grass as fast as they could.

"This grass tastes terrible," Skim complained.

"All right! I'm pumped!" Strawberry said, eating mouthful after mouthful of grass. All the Moo Moos continued to eat grass as if they had never eaten before in their lives. Chocolate mooed dully. White swished her tail.

"Ah, you stupid cows! Well, you're all going to be _ground beef_ by the time I'm done with you!" Sprite shouted loudly.

Strawberry looked up. "Oh yeah! C'mon, Moo Moos, we're supposed to be fighting them!" The Moo Moos reluctantly left their grass as the carbonated bubbles of evil hit them again. "Soda rots teeth, but milk helps build healthy teeth! Milk will always conquer soda!" She turned back to the other Moo Moos. "All right, we need to work on getting rid of all the bubbles and then go after the aliens! Strawberry milk squirt!"

"White milk stream!"

"Chocolate milk rain!"

"Banana milk yellow!"

"Skim milk at half percent fat!"

"We need better attack names," Skim says as their attacks broke through the wall of bubbles.

"We need better names," White agreed.

"I like my name," Banana said, chasing her tail.

"Wait a second! The aliens, they're…they're…."

"I'm melting! Melting!" Sprite screamed as he disappeared. "Oh, what a world, what a world!" The others rolled their eyes as Sprite turned into a puddle. The other two aliens followed suit and vanished.

"We did it! We did it!" The girls cried happily, turning back into their human forms, hugging each other and jumping up and down. "Let's go back to the café and tell Ryou and Keiichiro!"

* * *

By the time they got down to the café, Ryou was all dressed up in his spelunking gear. "Ryou? What's going on?" Strawberry asked.

"Keiichiro really did fall down a well!" He exclaimed. "It is my duty to find him!"

"Masha masha! Aiyeee, aiyee!"

* * *

Keiichiro rubbed his head, climbing out of the well. "Whoa, what happened?" He takes a look around at his settings and found he was in a forest. He saw a strange-looking boy with long white hair wearing red clothes pinned to a tree. _What? Where am I?_ He wonders, then looks down. _And why am I in a skirt!_

The end. (And there was much rejoicing.)


End file.
